Fake Fight for Your Right to Party
"Fake Fight for Your Right to Party" is the fortieth episode of the second season (and ninety-second episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on June 1, 2015. Synopsis Randy and Howard get kicked out of a party and go overboard trying to get back in. Plot During a battle at night, Randy fights off Hannibal McFist in a new robot. Before McFist can attempt to finish Randy off, he accidentally activates the robot's escape pod and is jettisoned away, screaming. At the same time, Howard appears all dressed up to invite Randy to a party; specifically, a party hosted by Flute Girl. Randy is dismayed that Howard invited them to a party full of band geeks, but Howard reasons that they would look cool compared to the band geeks, so they can practice being cool and thereby cement their reputation among the high school student body. Randy agrees with this idea, but before they can enter the NinjaNomicon begins glowing. Inside, the NinjaNomicon gives Randy the lesson, "The ninja who holds himself the highest has the farthest to fall". Randy declares that it's exactly what he and Howard are doing by starting at a "low level" party, before he is booted out of the book. Randy and Howard enter the party, but in their attempt to show off their moves to the other students end up behaving rudely and condescendingly to them. After Howard breaks a vase, Flute Girl angrily has both of them evicted from the party. Confused, Randy and Howard begin planning how to get back in. Meanwhile, it is revealed that the "Woofodile" robot McFist used was one of Viceroy's five untested prototypes, which the scientist warned McFist not to use. Upon learning that McFist left the robot behind during his fight with the Ninja, Viceroy tries to relocate it, but is unable to due to the robot being deactivated. Randy decides to return to the scene of the fight with McFist and bring back the defeated robot, so he and Howard can fake a fight with the broken machine and impress the other students into letting them back in the party. The boys manage to pull this off to the surprise and cheers of the band geeks, but in doing so they accidentally reactivate the robot. Viceroy determines that the Woofodile is being attacked and prepares to activate its defense mechanisms, but McFist impulsively sends the other robots to join it. Not long after Randy and Howard are let back in, they discover the robot has reactivated; the geeks quickly push Randy and Howard out to fight it. Randy chooses to go Ninja, despite Howard pointing out that not fighting the robot as Randy and Howard would immediately destroy their credibility. Randy, as the Ninja, soon begins struggling with the Woofodile, temporarily losing his sword in the process and being forced to resort to his weaker weapons. Just as he manages to get some headway in, the other robots arrive on the scene and combine with the Woofodile into a bigger, stronger robot that sends the Ninja flying with his sword into a tall tree. As the robot corners Howard, Randy recalls the Nomicon's lesson and admits that none of the events would have happened if Randy and Howard had not tried to impress the band geeks. However, he realizes that given his elevated position, he can use it to his advantage; leaping off the tree, Randy uses the increased momentum to slash the robot in half with one sword slice. To the cheers of the students watching from inside, Randy completely eviscerates and destroys the robot's components. Far away, Viceroy confirms the robots' destruction, much to McFist's anger and Viceroy's annoyance at McFist. Excited, Flute Girl approaches the Ninja to ask if he can stay, but he politely declines before disappearing. Howard tries to make use of this opportunity to weasel back into the party, but Randy - having taken off the Ninja Mask - admits that he and Howard faked the robot fight, acted patronizingly towards Flute Girl and her friends in order to impress them, and agree that Flute Girl had every right to kick them out. As they turn to leave, Flute Girl asks them to stay, much to the boys' surprise. Flute Girl admits that thanks to their stunt, the Ninja made an action-packed appearance, making the party the best ever. Their reputations restored, Randy and Howard rejoin the party, still sporting their Downtown Strut move. Trivia *The title is a reference to the Beastie Boys song "(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party!)". *The robot that Randy fights in the episode is similar to Voltron. *This is the first episode that Flute Girl is nice to Randy and Howard. *The party theme is the 1980s. *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes holds a Rubix cube at the party. *Randy and Howard's Downtown Strut move is similar to Tony Manero's strut on Saturday Night Fever. Gallery Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Randy.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Howard and Randy 00.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Flute Girl, Howard and Randy 00.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge079.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Randy 00.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Howard and Randy.jpg Fake Fight For Your Right To Party - Flute Girl.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Randy and Howard.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Randy and Howard 00.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Randy and Howard 02.png Fake Fight For Your Right To Party - Party Cliché Zing!.png Fake Fight For Your Right To Party - Hey, What! Check It Out!.png Fake Fight For Your Right To Party - Checking It Out.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Howard and Randy.png Fake Fight For Your Right To Party - Howard.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Randy and Howard 01.png Fake Fight For Your Right To Party - Ninja.png Voltron parody.png|A Voltron-style robot. Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Howard 00.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Howard 01.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Ninja.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Ninja and Howard 00.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Ninja 00.png FFFYR2P - 578.jpg Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Ninja and Howard.png Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Ninja 01.png FFFYR2P - 760.jpg FFFYR2P - 761.jpg FFFYR2P - 772.jpg FFFYR2P - 664.jpg Fake Fight for Your Right to Party - Steves, Randy Rachel, Flute Girl and Bucky.png Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes